Mr. DNA
"Mr. DNA" is the sixth episode of Mr. Young overall, as well as the sixth episode of the first season. Synopsis Adam attempts to get the ban on cheerleaders lifted. Overview The episode begins with Adam teaching his class about DNA. Later, the Finnegan Fryers have a pep rally, however there is no real cheerleading, only Mrs. Bryne's cheerleading causing everyone to vomit. Adam and Echo ask Principal Tater (Echo to follow her dream of being a cheerleader and Adam wanting to see Echo in a short skirt) what happened with the cheerleaders, and Tater replies he banned them for a good reason. Tater then explains in a series of flashbacks. Flashback 1 During the Great Spirit Day of 1985, Tater was the school mascot. He has lost the head of his chicken costume, and runs around looking for it. Rachel finds it, and Tater puts it on. However, there is glue on the costume and it sticks onto his head. He sees Rachel with glue on his hands, and assumes she put the glue on the costume. For the next week, Tater walks around with a chicken head, until people use tug-of-war to pull it off. But his hair also comes off. Adam and Echo go to Rachel and demand an explanation. Rachel explains someone framed her for the glue incident. Flashback 2 Rachel is forced to work on her cat collage of the War of 1812. She manages to sneak out to the pep rally, seeing Tater look for the head. Rachel finds it and gives it to him, before noticing she has glue on her hands from the collage she was working on. But Tater still thinks she did it... Adam and Echo go to Mrs. Byrne and ask her about the situation. Flashback 3 Mrs. Byrne is preforming a show in 1885. Adam says he wants to know about the pep rally, and Mrs. Byrne begins her second flashback. Flashback 4 Mrs. Byrne tells Rachel to get working on her War of 1812 cat collage. She then notices Rachel has slime on her hands, and mysterious things start happening in the room. Then, nice men come in and fix the problem. Adam states that is the plot of Ghostbusters, proving Mrs. Byrne is no help in solving the cheerleading mystery. Adam goes to him lab and takes a skin sample from the glue on the chicken head. It turns out the DNA is similar to Slab's DNA, and he concludes Slab's father put the glue. Adam calls him in for a discussion. Echo, disguised as Dang, tries to get DNA samples from Mr. Slabinsky, but they all fail, until he makes him sneeze. But when Adam tests the DNA, it is not the DNA in the skin sample. Therefore, the skin must've come from Slab's mother. It is later proven to be true, and Slab's mother explains everything that happened. Flashback 5 In 1985, Mrs. Slabinsky has a crush on Mr. Slabinsky, but so does Rachel. In order to get Rachel away, she puts glue in Tater's chicken head. Rachel obviously gets blamed, and gets suspended for a week. During that time, Mrs. Slabinsky kisses Mr. Slabinsky and they married 11 years later. Cast *Brendan Meyer as Adam Young *Matreya Fedor as Echo Zizzleswift *Gig Morton as Derby *Kurt Ostlund as Slab/Mr. and Mrs. Slabinsky *Emily Tennant as Ivy Young *Milo Shandel as Principal Tater *Paula Shaw as Mrs. Byrne *Raugi Yu as Dang *Anna Galvin as Rachel Young Trivia *Ivy Young is seen as one of the cheerleaders for the Finnegan Fryers and she is mentioned but doesn't have any lines. *This story explains why Mr. Tater is bald. *Slab's parents are shown, and they bear a very strong resemblance to Slab. Gallery Mr. DNA01.jpg Mr. DNA02.jpg Mr. DNA BTS01.jpg Mr. DNABTS01.jpg Mr. DNABTS03.jpg Mr. DNABTS02.jpg Mr. DNA03.jpg Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes